


Sparkles

by apathyinreverie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, Not a kid fic, alec is out and proud, still grumpy though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie
Summary: Alec meets him when he is seven.The man has warm magic, a pretty laugh and a pretty smile, crouches down to Alec's level to talk to him and he has sparkles around his eyes and all over his clothes. He is the prettiest person Alec has ever seen.And Alec decides then and there that he wants to marry someone just like him when he grows up.





	1. Twinkle, twinkle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/gifts).



Alec meets him when he is seven.

'Him' being the prettiest and sparkliest person Alec has ever seen. 'Him' also being the person who is currently rescuing Alec from his kidnappers.

Although, Alec is rather out of it, so he honestly doesn't actually remember all that much from their meeting.

Alec was kidnapped and while he doesn't understand what exactly is going on - his kidnappers' talk about betrayal of the circle and traitors to Valentine's cause - really doesn't make much sense to him.

What he does understand however is his kidnappers' discussion about what to do with Alec himself. And while he doesn't entirely know what 'getting rid of him' means, he knows a threat when he hears one. So, Alec is doing his best to stay absolutely, entirely silent, not wanting to draw any additional attention.

It's already been a while since these people took him - has to be because Alec is getting hungry despite having been taken right after lunch - and the argument around him is just getting louder and louder.

His vision is blurry and his thoughts are fuzzy, but Alec can tell that they are in a place he has never been to before and that there are at least eight people around him and that Alec doesn't know any of them.

And Alec is just really scared.

He is hungry, he is cold, his vision is blurry and he is scared. He doesn't know where he is, he doesn't know these people and Alec just wants to go home. Wants his mom to hug him and to see his little sister who is the only person in the world who always smiles whenever she sees Alec.

He just really really wants to go home.

Suddenly, there is a crash somewhere in the building.

Followed by another much louder one, so loud it seems to vibrate along the very walls. Then something that sounds almost like a scream before it abruptly cuts off.

And then there is silence.

People around him are moving, clearly preparing for a fight, because Alec can see glowing shapes all over the room.

_Seraph blades? Like Mom's?_

But only Shadowhunters have seraph blades and Shadowhunters are the good guys. So, why did they take Alec then?

His brain is muddied and he can't really focus on the thought before there is another crash, much closer than the last one. And then the door on the other side of the room crashes open in a shower of sparkling light that looks really pretty, despite his blurry vision.

Alec can barely make out the flashes of light that immediately arch through the room, but they get closer and closer to Alec, until they are right in front of him, around him. He feels himself enveloped in warmth and pushed back, further out of the way.

It's nice. This warmth is really nice.

He gets distracted from the pretty sparkling light by people yelling, snarling around him, arguing once more.

"Bane! Figures that those traitors would sink so low as to ask one of your ilk for help," someone snarls - Alec thinks it's the big guy who had been talking about getting rid of Alec.

And then a different voice answers, entirely calm, sounding almost mocking, "Oh, you poor soul. You think that I am here because they asked me to? How truly misguided you are." Suddenly, the tone changes, now much darker than before. "But you forget, this is _my_ city. And you took a child. That is always going to put you on the wrong side of me. Entirely irreverent of his parentage."

The room is entirely silent, no one makes a noise. Almost like people are scared.

Then, the voice continues, the tone is back to flippantly mocking. "Although, all the better if I get to throw around some of your lot a bit without the Clave promptly starting to breathe down my neck for touching one of their precious Shadowhunters, be they Circle or not."

Alec quite likes the voice, likes how calm it is, how sure. He tries to focus his vision, wanting to see this person, but everything further away remains just as blurry as before and instead Alec gets distracted by the sparkles that are still surrounding him. It's very nice, feeling almost like a cozy, protective blanket around his shoulders.

Meanwhile the room has descended into chaos. Someone snarls a threat, then some mocking laughter and there is a lot of movement. A fight.

Alec can only make out blurry shapes and the glow of seraph blades. And a whole lot of flashing light - _magic_ , he thinks, _that has to be magic_ \- is arching through the room.

Then as suddenly as it started, it's over again. There is silence once more, only interrupted by a groan here or there from somewhere in the room.

And suddenly someone is crouching down in front of Alec, who had been kept entirely safe on the other side of the room, covered in sparkling light. A face swims into view, close enough for Alec to see.

Before he can flinch back from this person, the pretty voice from earlier says, "Hello there, little one."

This is the person with the sparkling light.

It takes Alec a second, but finally he replies shyly, "Hi."

The face is still somewhat blurry, but Alec can still make out a smile.

"You must be Alexander."

Alec just nods. His head feels really heavy.

The man hums. "Your parents are very worried about you. Are you hurt anywhere?"

The question has Alec immediately shaking his head, but then he reconsiders. "Everything is blurry."

A head tilt. "Hm. How about we get out of here, so we can get you back to your parents? And then I can also check why your vision might be blurry."

Alec immediately nods, "Yes, please." He doesn’t know this person, but still, somehow, for some reason trusts this man who showed up and now the people who took him are all strewn across the room and no one is yelling anymore. Alec wants to go with him much rather than stay here.

Another smile. "Alright. We'll have to get out from under the wards for me to portal us out though. Would it be alright if I carry you?"

Alec considers. He doesn't like being carried as a rule. Not since Mom said that he is too old now, that he is an older brother now, that he is the one who has to do the protecting. But, well, Alec can't really see and he is also still cold and maybe just a tiny bit scared.

So, he nods.

Immediately, Alec feels himself being picked up and settled on the man's hip.

This close, he can finally clearly see the face of the man who rescued him.

He is really pretty and there are even sparkles around his eyes.

"You are very pretty," Alec says, straightforward as always. After a second he adds on, "And sparkly."

A laugh.

The man has warm magic, a pretty laugh and a pretty smile, crouches down to Alec's level to talk to him and he has sparkles around his eyes and all over his clothes. He is the prettiest person Alec has ever seen. And Alec decides then and there that he wants to marry someone just like him when he grows up.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You are very pretty as well.” The man smiles.

"Boys aren't pretty," Alec immediately protests the man's statement.

Alec can tell when they finally step outside, sees the man make a movement with his hand and then there is a whirlpool of light - a portal, Alec has seen portals before - in front of them. The man easily steps through and all Alec feels is warmth washing over him.

And he is just so tired, he can barely keep his eyes open. So, he puts his head on the man's shoulder.

The man replies with a laugh. "But _I'm_ a boy." 

That's quite the conundrum. It takes Alec a bit to come up with a solution.

"Only boys with sparkles can be pretty," he finally decides on, even if it comes out as a mumble.

It still gets him another laugh.

"My, you are certainly going to be charmer when you grow up, aren't you."

Alec wants to protest that he is already seven so he doesn't have that much growing up to do, but he falls asleep before he has the chance, entirely exhausted from today's events and feeling oh so utterly safe.

He wakes up back in his room at the Institute, Izzy a warm lump under his blanket and his father sleeping in the chair next to his bed.

Alec looks around, a little disappointed that the man is gone but very happy to be back home. He is still so exhausted he promptly falls asleep again.

His dreams that night are full of sparkles and light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the entire premise of this story is me asking: What if you had an Alec who is just as grumpy as canon-Alec but also out-and-proud and self-assured like the world-inverted Alec?
> 
> The answer is apparently: You get fluff. A whole damn lot of it :D
> 
> Would love to know what you think :)


	2. In a flash

The aftermath of the kidnapping is a little strange. And definitely more than a little disappointing.

The day after, his parents take him aside and have Alec recount everything that happened. Well, as much as he remembers and despite him not really being able to make much sense of it at all.

He still doesn't know why circles kept being mentioned the entire time. But no one will explain it to him when he asks.

While he is recounting his rescue, he can see his mom make that face that means she disapproves or is angry every time he mentions the man with the sparkles and the pretty laugh. And Alec immediately feels bad. Maybe Alec did something wrong? Maybe she is angry because he needed to be rescued at all?

But once Alec is done - ending with man's portal that looked like a pretty whirlpool of light because Alec can't remember anything after that - his parents share a look. They have a whispered conversation over the top of his head - Alec hates it when adults do that - and then his mother turns back to him.

Only to tell him that it was all a dream.

Well, not the kidnapping. But the rescue.

His mom tells him that there had been no man who rescued him, that his parents had found him and brought him back home.

And Alec doesn't know what to make of that. Because it seemed really real.

He tries to tell his mother that but she cuts him off and tells him to stop talking nonsense. It's her strict voice. And if she is so sure, then it must be true.

Right?

And Alec is really disappointed that everything was a dream, that the pretty man with the light and the sparkles and the warm magic wasn't actually real.

But he tries to put on a strong face during dinner because his mother is looking at Alec with her disapproving frown and Izzy is watching him worriedly.

That night Izzy once more comes crawling into his bed - she says it's to flee from her nightmares but Alec is getting rather suspicious of her reasons - right when Alec is maybe trying to suppress a few tears from disappointment now that his mom isn't there to see. But Izzy doesn't call him on the few tears that maybe do escape.

So, instead he tells her the story of how his rescue went in his dream. Because it makes for a great story to distract Izzy from her nightmares and also because Alec really wants to talk about the man with the sparkles.

Izzy loves the story, decides that she wants to wear sparkles around her eyes when she is older just like the man in Alec's story and she continues to demand hearing it or some variation of it for years to come, whenever she clambers into his bed for whatever reason.

Of course, Alec always agrees.

And while the story changes every time he tells it, the man is always a part of it. Over the years it becomes their _thing_ and more than one training session is spent in character as they reenact the story from his dream. Even though at some point the story turns into Izzy and Alec rescuing the man with the sparkles rather than the other way around, simply because the two of them can never agree on who will do the rescuing and who will be rescued.

Then Jace joins their family. Alec and Izzy quickly get used to him, he becomes their brother in all but blood and soon there is a third member to their imagined rescue party.

And despite it having been years since he had that - most likely drug-induced - dream, Alec is quite adamant about the man in his dream still the prettiest person he has ever seen.

He might have been stating that particular opinion a little too loudly, though. Because shortly after he turns sixteen, Alec suddenly has the epiphany that not only is he gay, but that everyone around him is already quite aware of his sexuality despite him never actually having had a coming-out. 

Everyone simply _knows_ because ever since Alec was seven, he has never made a secret of the fact that not only does he think about the attractiveness of men at all but also that in his eyes men are prettiest when they wear glittery makeup, jewelry and sparkling clothes.

Well, at least to Alec himself his own sexuality is quite the revelation at that point in time.

Although, once he gets over that particular epiphany, Alec just considers it, shrugs and then goes on with his life. He's got too much shit to deal with already. Alec has neither the time nor the patience to consider everyone's sensibilities on the issue of homosexuality. Izzy and Jace know - like the entire Institute apparently - and also evidently couldn't care less.

Everyone else will just have to deal.

Including his mother, who Alec loves dearly but who always has something to criticize about him anyway. Alec's apparently blatant sexuality and his overall disregard of others' opinions are just things on a rather long list of reasons for his mother's overall disapproval of anything Alec does that is not directly related to his Shadowhunter duties

Alec and his mom butt heads over pretty much everything, only made worse whenever Izzy or Jace decide to get involved in their arguments, always and uncompromisingly on Alec's side no matter what the argument might actually be about.

And both of his siblings make their stance about where they stand in regards to Alec's sexuality absolutely clear.

Even more than that, between the three of them the word 'sparkling' develops a life of its own. And as with most things, Izzy is the one who starts it.

During a training session when the three of them are in their teens, Izzy gives a pointed look at one of their trainers, before leaning over to Alec and Jace with an eyebrow wriggle.

"I am seeing sparkles. Sparkles, I tell you."

They don't even have to ask what she means by that - seeing as Alec has been using the word sparkles to describe his dream guy for years now - and immediately turn around to focus on the guy in question.

Alec just raises his eyebrows, gives their trainer a rather blatant once-over, then turns back to his siblings to give his assessment with, "Meh."

Jace promptly cracks up at Izzy's offended expression, laughing so hard the three of them get reprimanded for their conduct.

Turns out Izzy and Alec do not have the same taste in men at all.

But from then on, 'sparkles' becomes their not so subtle code word for assessing someone's - or rather everyone's - attractiveness. In Alec's completely unbiased opinion, no one comes even close the man in his dream, as sad as that may be.

Still, it takes him another several years - fifteen years since that fateful kidnapping - to make the connection between his mother's rather repulsed mentions of Downworlders in general and of warlocks in particular and the man from his dream.

To be exact, it takes him until he is twenty-three and standing on top of a set of stairs of a club keeping watch over Jace and Clary implementing their current - and in Alec's opinion - rather harebrained scheme.

When Jace and Clary finally approach one of the Downworlders - the man's clothes and jewelry glinting in the lights of the club - Alec just about swallows his tongue.

While Alec had thoroughly disapproved of their plan to lure a centuries-old, insanely powerful warlock from hiding, he now suddenly wishes he had been paying closer attention to the pictures Hodge had been showing them.

Because the man - and most likely also the warlock they had been luring - who Jace and Clary are now arguing with is not just anyone.

No. It's _him_.

It's the man from Alec's dream. The dream which supposedly wasn't real.

Alec stares from where he is standing, his brain honestly somewhat blank. Blank at the revelation that this man is most certainly real despite his mom specifically telling him that he wasn't.

And thinking back to what little memories remain from that supposed dream, it suddenly seems incredibly obvious now that the man who rescued him then had been a warlock, that the sparkling light had been his warlock magic.

Which is most likely also the reason for his mother's interference, seeing as Alec being rescued by a dastardly warlock would quite effectively undermine the Clave's narrative of all Downworlders being, well, dastardly.

And as he draws his bow to take out the threat at the warlock's back, Alec almost wants to tip his hat to her, thinking, 'Well played, Mom. Well played.'

Although in the end, her interference doesn't really change much.

Because he is still the prettiest person Alec has ever seen, his clothes and jewelry still sparkle even from a distance and the man immediately zeroes in on Alec as soon as he announces his presence via arrow through body, all of the warlock's attention on him.

And if Alec is a little more showy than necessary about descending the stairs, if he is a little more dramatic about checking the body on the ground, if he does an entirely unnecessary twirl with the blade in his hand before putting it away, well, there is no one to call him out for showing off.

Although, Jace is currently watching Alec with a somewhat incredulous expression. But then again, his parabatai has all the subtlety of a rogue tornado whenever he likes a girl. So, Jace doesn't get to judge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of this out-and-proud, grumpy Alec?
> 
> And thanks so so much for all your comments and kudos! You guys are just lovely (*^^*)


	3. Light the fuse

Sadly, they don't actually get around to introductions right away. Because before Alec can step up to where their little group is standing, the warlock is already taking off through a portal, his warning of  'Valentine has found us' hanging in the air.

And Alec can even more than understand his worry at having been found by Valentine and what that might mean for any of the warlocks under his - the High Warlock's - protection. Really.

But still, he would have at least liked to have had a chance to see him up close before the warlock took off, introduce himself and if possible also ask for his number.

Alas, he didn't get the chance. And now he has to actively keep himself from pouting slightly at the missed chance as he follows his siblings out of the building.

It's not like it’s every day that that you find out about your supposedly imaginary savior, childhood crush and teenage fantasy not only being very much real, but also that 'the man with the sparkles' - the guy who Alec and his siblings have based most of their childhood training sessions around to the point that he has become something of an idiom amongst the Lightwood siblings - is _Magnus Bane_. Centuries-old, possibly-the-most-powerful-warlock-this-side-of-the-Atlantic, High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.

And then there is the fact that the warlock had definitely _noticed_ Alec, had clearly been focused on him as soon as Alec had made his presence known via arrow-through-Circle-member.

Alec almost feels a little giddy.

But hey, who _wouldn't_ in his position? Who wouldn't feel giddy if their absolute, supposedly unattainable fantasy suddenly became a real, tangible _thing_.

Well, at least it might have a chance of becoming real, if Alec ever runs into Magnus Bane again without the warlock promptly taking off to parts unknown. Alec frowns in slight annoyance. Just how is he supposed to track down a warlock as powerful as Magnus without anything to go on?

But then they reach the outside and it suddenly turns out that they _do_ have a way to track the pretty warlock after all - even if it does seem oddly convenient for him to have lost a button right when they need something to track him with. But Alec keeps his comments to himself for once and instead happily lends Jace the strength of their parabatai bond for the tracking spell.

Which succeeds pretty much right away.

And - button or not, parabatai-enhanced tracking or not - it still shouldn’t actually be this _easy_ to track a warlock, much less a truly powerful one. At least not if there are intact wards surrounding wherever the warlock ran off to.

There is something fishy going on.

Alec is immediately suspicious, a feeling which is mirrored on his siblings' faces. They exchange a glance, suddenly much more on edge as they quickly start making their way towards wherever the tracking spell is leading them.

Although, Jace keeps shooting Alec narrow-eyed glances, probably bothered by Alec's silence and his unusual willingness to just go along with one of Jace's gung-ho, let's-worry-about-the-details-when-we-get-there plans without complaint.

Well, if he wants to hear an 'I told you so' from him so badly, Alec is all too happy to oblige.

"See? I told you it was a stupid plan," he remarks with emphasis.

There is a huff of annoyance from behind them, but before Clary can actually speak up - Alec isn't really all that interested in what she might have to say anyway - Jace is already rolling his eyes, grumbling, “Yeah, yeah, Alec. Your objections have been duly noted." Another huff. "So, what would _your_ grand plan have been, then?"

Alec mockingly raises an eyebrow at his brother. "Oh, _now_ you're suddenly asking for my opinion?"

But there is no heat in either of their voices. Because this isn’t a fight or even an actual argument. It’s just their usual bickering during any given mission, just a way to keep their minds sharp, focused on the task as they hunt demons in the streets of New York.

And it's not like Alec is _actually_ going to complain about the plan now.

Because - even ignoring how much he suddenly approves of anything that lets him see 'the man with the sparkles' again - as much as Alec might have disagreed with this plan in the beginning, he still went along with it. So from that point forward, any failures in this mission are on his head just as much as they are on his siblings'. That's just how it works.

If anything, as the eldest he is likely going to be held even more responsible than Izzy and Jace.

Alec barely keeps in his sigh. Seriously, having siblings is stressful.

But point is, he is in this now anyway, so complaining about it isn't going to get him anywhere.

He watches as a taunting smirk tugs at Jace's lips. "Well, there seems to be something you're just dying to get off your chest. So, here's your chance, Alec. Have at it."

"Wait, we're doing 'get-things-off-our-chest' right now?" Izzy promptly chimes in from behind them, a definite teasing note in her voice. "Because if that's the case, I'm still nowhere near done making fun of you for last week's mission, Jace. You know, the one where you almost managed to get yourself abducted by a djinn?"

Alec smirks as Jace immediately sneaks a side-glance at Clary with a slight blush on his cheeks. Aw, his little brother is embarrassed at being teased in front of his crush.

_Hnpf. Serves him right for dragging Izzy and me into this madness just because he got himself so completely caught up in this girl._

He grins at Izzy over his shoulder and she promptly smirks back, her delight at so successfully embarrassing their brother more than apparent.

Alec loves being on demon hunts with his siblings.

Between the three of them, two thirds of any given mission are jokes and bickering and taunting each other and forming teams of two with the goal to either embarrass Jace or to annoy Izzy or to exasperate Alec.

It’s what makes missions with his siblings so much better than having to hunt demons with other Shadowhunters.

But when they they finally reach the tracking spell's destination, their good humor immediately disappears entirely.

There are no wards to speak of around this place and they have barely entered the building before they already run into Circle members literally hunting warlocks.

Alec absolutely hates the Circle.

They split up to cover more ground and Alec proceeds through the apparent warlock hideout quickly but cautiously, while putting arrows through every single Circle member he sees with extreme prejudice.

But it only gets worse from there. Because when they finally reach the actual living quarters, they are greeted by the grim sight of dead warlocks strewn across the living room floor, their demon marks removed and their bodies carelessly discarded.

Alec clenches his teeth. He quickly signals his siblings to check the bodies in the living room, before turning down one of the hallways to the right to make sure there aren't any Circle members still hiding somewhere. And possibly also to go look for his sparkly warlock, whose body wasn't amongst those in the living room to his utter relief.

He finds him rather easily, just having to follow the sounds of crashing bookcases and taunting voices into a room on the left. Alec pauses in the entrance way, just for a moment.

Then he promptly raises his bow to shoot an arrow into the leg of the Circle member currently giving the warlock a hard time, taunting him with the death of his friends, giving Magnus enough time to gather his magic. The Circle member promptly goes flying across the room.

Alec nods approvingly.

"Well done," he comments.

He immediately wants to take that back. _Well done? Really? I couldn't have come up with something better to say than congratulating the_ High Warlock of Brooklyn _for winning a simple fight?_

But before he can say anything else, he already gets a matching quip in return. "More like medium-rare."

Then the warlock turns around, _finally_ focusing on Alec.

And he looks quite pleasantly surprised to see him standing there, giving him a brief once over before sauntering a few steps closer as his eyes remain fixed on Alec.

And okay, yeah. Alec _definitely_ likes being this man's focus of attention. A hot shiver works itself down his back at Magnus' obvious interest in him.

He also feels entirely vindicated for his claim over the years. This man is definitely the prettiest person Alec has ever seen. If anything, he is even prettier than Alec remembered.

"I don't think we have been formally introduced. I'm Magnus." A slight, almost coy smile is curving the warlock's lips as he introduces himself, his eyes not leaving Alec's for a moment.

"Alec," he returns, feeling a smile spread over his face. At least he managed to sound mostly normal despite feeling so uncharacteristically flustered.

Inconveniently enough, he also seems entirely unable to rip his eyes away from the face which has been ghosting through his dreams ever since he was a child. His eyes alone – warm and intense, lined in black and emphasized by shimmering eyeshadow, his gaze unwavering – have Alec entirely mesmerized.

 _Damn_ , but this warlock is pretty.

But as happy as Alec would be to just stand here and stare at the man while pretending to have a conversation, he really has to get back.

He's got shit to do. He always does. Like checking on his siblings, lest they manage to get themselves into an even bigger mess.

He clears his throat. "We should really get back to-" He waves his hand to indicate the next room where he knows his siblings are tending to the injured warlocks.

"Right," Magnus says, his eyes still locked on Alec - _and oh, does he ever like that_ \- with a nod and a sinuous hand gesture. "We should join the party."

"Yeah." Inconveniently enough, his verbal skills seem to have entirely abandoned him at the moment.

The warlock just tilts his head slightly, still watching him, making no move to actually leave.

So, Alec gives another decisive nod - more to shake himself from his own stupor than anything else - and then turns to lead the way to the door.

It only takes him a few steps to notice that Magnus isn't actually following him as he expected and has instead turned back towards the body of the Circle member, mumbling something to himself.

And Alec stops in the doorway, turning back around to wait for Magnus.

Because while he does have to get back to keep an eye on things - you never know with his siblings and their penchant for trouble, not at all helped by the presence of that girl who appears to truly bring out the worst in his brother especially - he also has no intention of leaving here without Magnus' phone number at the very least.

And okay, Alec might be a little out of his depth here, seeing as he usually doesn't really do the dating thing. Not because of repression or shyness or anything of the sort and, sure, he has had his fair share of offered dates, but not once has there been a single damn person he would have been interested in trying to seriously date.

People in general just tend to annoy him.

Alec simply doesn't _like_ people. At all. According to Izzy, it's a _thing_.

And, hey, on his good days, Alec is busy with his Shadowhunting duties and all the other stuff piled on top of him as the eldest Lightwood sibling. Between his mother's expectations, dealing with his siblings' messes and his own rather perfectionist approach to anything, Alec has had other things on his mind than dating.

So, usually Alec can't be bothered to even try.

 _Although_ , Alec thinks, giving Magnus - who is still turned away from him - another slow once-over, _I might just be willing to make an exception for this one._

Sure, he might not have any idea how to really go about it – it’s not like there is going to be any sort of handbook for 'your childhood savior and crush turning out to be real and immortal and thus not having aged at all while you grew up and continued comparing every single person you met to their level of prettiness' - but he’ll deal. Alec has always been rather excellent at winging it.

When Magnus finally turns around to face the door once more, he looks almost startled for a second to see Alec still standing there, clearly waiting for him. Then a delighted smile breaks out over the warlock’s face, matching the coy look in his eyes.

And as Magnus easily makes his way over to him, hips swaying, Alec feels his heart skip a beat at the sight.

_Hot damn, he is so far beyond pretty... more like breathtaking._

Magnus is still wearing that coy smile as they step into the hallway side by side.

"So, Alexander. Tell me a little bit about you."

His voice is warm and flirtatious and Alec can’t help but smile as well.

 _Seems like my chances for getting his number might be pretty good after all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, weird chapter. And okay, this isn't quite (or at all) how I had planned for this to go, but Malec simply does as Malec wants. As always. But the Lightwood siblings' banter was a lot of fun to write (apparently they are going to be even closer in this fic than they are in canon). Would really love to know what you think :)
> 
> Also, up to this point I've been mostly sticking with the events from the series (just with the slightest twist here and there) but starting next chapter this fic is going to start diverging from canon quite effectively. Just fair warning and all that :)
> 
> And thanks so much for your comments and kudos! You guys are wonderful (*^^*)


	4. Hold a candle

Sadly, they reach the main room within what feels like only a few moments, so Alec doesn't actually get much time to talk to Magnus, much less enough time to ask for his number.

Then, a magical move later and Alec finds himself in yet another planning session, this time about summoning a powerful memory demon in order to get Clary's memories back. A planning session that includes his siblings, the girl who brings nothing but trouble and Alec's childhood savior.

Seriously, what a day.

Alec might also be itching to go nosing around Magnus' loft a bit but, hey, this is the apartment of a centuries-old warlock. There are bound to be endlessly interesting things to be found here. And you can't really blame Alec for maybe wanting to find out a little more about Magnus himself, now can you?

Alas, he doesn't actually get time for that either. Really, there always seems to be _something_ going on in his life, taking up Alec's time, keeping him from doing the things he would like to do most. And usually that 'something' is also somehow his siblings' fault.

At least Magnus' obvious focus on him throughout their discussion is more than a little satisfying and Alec doesn't even try to pretend that he doesn't return the interest in equal measure. It's quite impossible to truly rip his eyes away from the warlock anyway - _damn it all, but he is just so beautiful_ \- so why even try.

And when Magnus calls him 'pretty boy' at one point, Alec's lips quirk in a smug grin, while Izzy smirks at him delightedly from over Magnus' shoulder. Jace's expression - caught somewhere between confusion at what is going on and offense at not being considered the pretty one between the two of them for once - only makes his grin widen.

So what, if Alec likes just how fixated the warlock seems to be on him?

And so what, if Alec decides only a little later that he should really consider taking up a hobby. Like painting, as an entirely random example. _Hm, how does one go about learning to 'paint like Michelangelo'?_

But before he can really ponder that particular existential question, they are already taking their positions around the pentagram to summon the memory demon.

Alec takes his place and then blinks at Magnus' outstretched hand for a second, before finally reaching out, curling his fingers around Magnus'. And then he promptly gets distracted by how breathtaking Magnus looks with that small smile he is currently directing at Alec and by how much he likes the way Magnus' warm hand feels in his.

It takes him a few moments to remember to offer his other, free hand to Jace. But by that time, even his parabatai has finally realized just what is going on. So when Alec finally reaches out to offer his other hand to him, both of his siblings are already grinning at him broadly. Alec knows he's in for quite a bit of teasing later on.

He entirely ignores Clary scowling at him from over Jace's shoulder. He doesn't know what her problem is and he honestly couldn't care less right now.

Because he is holding Magnus' hand and when the warlock starts the ritual, Alec can feel the magic pulse under Magnus' skin, building, tingling along the palm of Alec's hand.

Seeing and _feeling_ such a powerful warlock's magic in action is really quite breathtaking. And Alec would be lying if he said that he isn't at least a little turned on by how easily Magnus is keeping such a powerful demon contained.

Apparently, Alec has a thing for power. Who knew?

The summoning itself goes off without a hitch but then things happen. Or rather go quite spectacularly wrong.

Because apparently nothing can ever be simple when Jace's newest crush is involved.

Once the demon actually demands its price, none of them ever even get the chance to pay it before Clary apparently decides that she would much rather kill the demon than actually give up another one of her memories.

And Alec can even understand why she would refuse to give up any more of her memories after realizing how much she is already missing. Really, he _gets_ it. Still, he just wishes she would have thought of that before they went through all the trouble of summoning the demon in the first place.

By the angel, that girl really is an unholy amount of trouble.

But at least, Alec gets to hold Magnus' hand throughout the entire ordeal, even when Clary decides she would rather kill the demon than relinquish another one of her memories, even as the warlock struggles to contain the backlash of the interrupted summoning.

And afterwards, once the demon is gone, Magnus makes no move to let go of his hand right away, instead using their still linked hands to not-so-subtly pull Alec aside as Clary fusses over Jace. Magnus stops half-way through the entranceway into the next room. Only to then promptly ask for Alec's number with a coy smile and warm, glitter-adorned eyes.

And Alec is already so very much caught, it's honestly a little ridiculous.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Institute, Clary immediately goes off to grab a shower, having spent the trip home through the portal Magnus made for them in silence. She has barely spoken a word to Alec or his siblings ever since the summon mishap. Jace is of course worried, but Alec just shrugs internally.

Sure, she lost some of her memories, but what's done is done. She made her choice and now she has to live with it. That's just reality.

Alec has never been the type to worry about could-have-beens. Shit just happens. And then you deal with it as best you can.

However, with Clary's temporary disappearance the three of them at least have a chance to congregate in Alec's room to discuss everything that happened today as they tend to do most evenings.

Alec is leaning against the headboard of his bed, his legs pinned in place by Izzy's, who is lying on her back across the middle of the bed while flipping through a book on higher demons - wanting to look up the memory demon they just killed. She is using Jace's stomach as a pillow, who in turn is lying on his back with his head at the foot of the bed, frowning up at Alec's ceiling. All in all, it makes for a rather cozy picture.

Well, it would if it weren't also for the fact that Jace has been ranting for ten minutes straight now. He started with talking about Clary in general - as he always seems to do these days - then went on to lament how unfair it is that her memories are now lost forever and by now he has made it all the way to the topic of a certain warlock.

"Really, Alec? After all these years of us trying to find you someone to hook up with, _that's_ the guy you finally decide is worth your interest? _Him_? Isn't he a bit... _colorful_?" Jace is clearly caught between mirth and bemusement, clearly uncertain just what to make of Magnus. Most likely because the warlock has been delighting in continually poking fun at his parabatai.

Not like Jace's ego can't use a few good pokes now and again. And Jace definitely tried to give back as good as he got.

So, Alec just grins, not bothering to comment.

Although, what does Jace mean by 'colorful'? Magnus is _breathtakingly beautiful_. Jace clearly has no idea what he's talking about.

Izzy speaks up to protest in his stead before Alec has a chance to, "What in the world are you _talking_ about, Jace? That man is so hot it's honestly a little ridiculous. I mean, I usually don't share big brother's tastes but I would totally go for that one. Can you imagine him in bed? He definitely looks like the type who'd know what he is doing. Add a few centuries of experience to that... He would probably blow my mind."

Alec frowns. He doesn't like the sound of that at all.

But Izzy just reaches over to placatingly pat at one of his legs without even looking at him. "Don't worry, Alec. That man was so fixated on you, I'm not entirely sure he knows who else was even in the room with him."

Hm. That seemed to be the case. Alec feels his smile return.

But clearly, his siblings still have no idea just _who_ Magnus is. Well, admittedly they really have no way of knowing, but still. It's rare that Alec gets to hold any sort of knowledge over their heads for any amount of time. So, he'll bask in this for just a bit longer.

A few moments of companionable silence, as neither of them says anything.

Then Izzy finally lets her book fall to rest against her stomach, turns her head to look at him and asks, "So, you're going for him?"

Jace leans up slightly to look at him as well, so clearly they are expecting a serious answer.

"Hn." Alec can't help but smirk. "I already have his number."

A pause.

Then Izzy laughs as Jace lets himself fall back onto the bed with a snort. "Well, once you decide you do like someone, you certainly don't waste any time, do you?"

"Not only that," Alec continues, deciding it's about time he lets his siblings in on the secret. "It's _him_. He is the man with the sparkles."

" _Really_ , Alec. You don't _say_ ," Jace remarks, rolling his eyes at the ceiling, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "We kind of figured out that you were attracted to him. It was truly _impossible_ to miss."

Alec waves his hand around vaguely, to cut him off. "No. I mean, he is _the man with the sparkles_ ," he re-emphasizes. "The one from my supposed dream. The one who rescued me."

There are a few moments of silence.

Then Izzy pushes herself up on her elbows to look at him incredulously. "Wait, seriously? That's _actually_ him? I thought that was a dream."

"So did I," Alec says, not even trying to keep his voice neutral. "Because Mom told me it wasn't real."

Barely a pause. Then Izzy blows out an annoyed breath as she lets herself fall back again.

Jace winces - whether in reaction to what Alec just said or because of Izzy dropping her head unto his stomach without warning, Alec doesn't know. "Well, damn," is his parabatai's oh-so-articulate response.

"Hn." Alec nods, scowling at the far wall. He can see quite the explosive argument between himself and his mother in the very near future.

He even knows what her arguments are going to be. A mixture of 'preventing undue influence of an evil Downworlder's once-in-a-lifetime good deeds on Alec's still so impressionable mind' and 'But the prestige of the Lightwood name!'. Because having to rely on a warlock to save your firstborn not only meant there was a debt to be repaid, but it would certainly have been quite the hit to the Lightwood name.

Alec scoffs inwardly. Mom and her damn reputation.

Then, Jace unexpectedly starts laughing.

"Wait, you mean that the person we based most of our training sessions around, who you still continue to compare every single person you meet to, the person _Izzy and me_ inadvertently have been comparing everyone _we_ meet to, is Magnus Bane? As in all-powerful, centuries-old, High Warlock of Brooklyn, _Magnus Bane_?"

At that, Alec feels a slow, smug smile creep onto his face.

Izzy promptly bursts into giggles. "Oh, it all makes sense now. _Of course_ Mom would try to hide this. She is going to flip when she realizes you figured it out. Much less that you're planning on asking him out."

Alec only grins wider.

As much of a mess as today turned out to be and as much as Alec is going to pay for all the stunts they have pulled recently without the Clave's approval, it was still entirely worth it. Because not only does he now know that 'the man with the sparkles' is in fact very much real but Alec also got the promise of a date with the single-most beautiful person he has ever seen.

Alec might even be willing to forgive Clary 'My Name Is Trouble' Fray for dragging them into her personal little crusade, just this once. Because, _priorities_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. I really don't like this chapter all that much. But I've been sitting on it for a while now and I still wasn't able to really change anything about it, so here you go. Would love to know what you think :)
> 
> Also, it seems like this will probably be a relatively short fic (maybe another 10k?) and mostly fluffy, just fair warning and all that :D
> 
> Thanks for all your comments and kudos! You guys are wonderful (*^^*)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Sparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881679) by [Kaister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister)




End file.
